


hate (and other things that are not the opposite of love)

by summerdayghost



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Complicated Relationships, Do Not Archive, Dubious Consent, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Afterwards Jon stuttered out apologies to him. It almost made Tim want to laugh.





	hate (and other things that are not the opposite of love)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of saying sorry. This is more than 100 words.

The last time they had done anything that could have been perceived as getting along from an outsider’s perspective was an accident. No, no, no, accident was the wrong word. It wasn’t like Tim had intended to do something else. He had very deliberately set out to take this action specifically, even if he had only made the decision to do so moments before.

Mistake would also be the wrong word because Tim didn’t regret it. He knew objectively he should. It wasn’t exactly the right thing to do, shoving Jon down like that, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel anything.

A few years ago Tim would not have been able to imagine getting this fucked up. If he would have been told about this he would not have believed it. That was before what happened to Danny. Before the Institute.

Afterwards Jon stuttered out apologies to him. It almost made Tim want to laugh. All Jon had done was accept was was happening and take it. Arguably he participated, but Tim still felt like a—

He knew what Jon was really sorry for was inspiring enough anger for this to happen. Tim wasn’t sure he was motivated by anger, he wasn’t sure what he was driven by in this case. He certainly felt a lot of anger and a good portion of it was directed at Jon, but the jury was still out on if that had anything to do with this or not.

Besides Jon didn’t really mean it. Well he did mean it. Jon really was sorry that things had come to this. He really was sorry he had gotten hurt. But he didn’t mean it in the way that meant anything to Tim. He wasn’t sorry about the stalking or the witch hunts or the paranoia or even just the behavior in general.

Tim wondered if maybe if things had been different they would have still had a decent relationship. He wanted to tell himself yes, that things would have been like they were in the past. Tim knew better. Jon was a prick. Things would have fallen apart between them no matter what. He was pretty sure of that.

At least that fucking tape recorder hadn’t been on.

*

“Jon, I don’t know if you can hear me, but if you can, I don’t forgive you. But thank you for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
